erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Matteo Adonis
- Regular (Pokemon Rap)= - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon Rap)= }} |caption = |nicknames = Mat4yo |born = April 4, 1996 |YouTube Channel = Mat4yo |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |ERBnumber = Various |As = Various |fullname = Matteo Adonis}} Matteo Adonis (born April 4th, 1996) is a singer, lyricist, voice actor, professional chiseler, and video creator who is known by the stage name of "Mat4yo". He has a web-series called Chisel This! where he dives deep into good lyrics and criticizes bad ones. You can watch that on his channel, and also on his website, ChiselThis.wix.com/RapThat . His most famous videos are rap battles between Peewee Herman and Steve from Blue's Clues and Spiderman and Captain Jack Sparrow.He posts on his Soundcloud and his YouTube. He is currently a writer and the official chiseler for Epic Rap Battle Parodies. Origin Matteo Adonis (Mat4yo), started youtube in 2005 making pokemon videos . Now, he makes a wide variety of videos including rap battles and other songs on his channel 'Mat4yo" . The stage name "Mat4yo" is a representation of the pronunciation of Matteo's name (Ma-tay-yo). Furthermore, a 4 is added in the middle to visually represent an absent letter "A" to represent Matteo's favorite number as well as his birthmonth and birthdate. Matteo has been writing music since the age of 10. His primary content is lyricism talk, Pokemon Raps, Rap Battles, and rap content in general. Despite his young age he is an amazing writer and has officially chiseled quite a few Epic Rap Battle Parodies battles. His girlfriend--Miss4yo, has also started to appear in battles now. Roles * Bam Margera [Video] * Michael Myers [Video] * Mall Security Guard [Video] * Ed Wood [Video] * Cupid [Video] * Mother Nature Hater * David Hasslehoff * Louis Tomlinson * Max Payne * The Grey Man * Dead Bart (audio) * Cupid * Bear Grylls Other Roles Mat4yo's Rap Battles * Steve and Peewee Herman * Laquisha * Poseidon * Harry Potter and Edward Cullen * Spiderman and Jack Sparrow * Jack Frost * Ash Ketchum Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History (HarryPotter2875) * King Henry VIII * Alexander Graham Bell * Charles Darwin * Adam Smith * Alfred Hitchcock * Homer * Thomas Jefferson/Andrew Jackson/Zachary Taylor/James Buchanan/Andrew Johnson/Benjamin Harrison/Woodrow Wilson/Calvin Coolidge/Dwight Eisenhower/Gerald Ford * Dracula * Marco Polo * Che Guevara * Bob Marley * Hannibal * Pelé * Nelson Mandela * Hippocrates * Devil Anse Hatfield * Daniel Boone * Powhatan * Benito Mussolini * Hans Christian Andersen * H.P. Lovecraft Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons * Dead Bart * Lazlo * Dora the Explorer VideoGameRapBattles * Ash Ketchum * Ian Hecox Gaming Allstar Rap Battles * Jin Kazama and the Devil Jin * Ellie * Medic * Cloud Strife Uber Rap Battles of Fiction * Santa Claus Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon * Mr. Mime * Espeon * Ash's Coma Theory Epic Rap Battles of Minecraft * The Witch * Snow Golem Justin Buckner Rap Battles * Edward Richtofen * Benny, Boone, Sergeant RL-3, Feral Ghoul * Michael Myers * Ed Gein Emo Owl Rap Battles * Howard Wolowitz * Mr.Sohta * Keigo Kurusu * Peter Bell Miscellaneous * Starsie 3 * Giovanni Trivia *Mat4yo originally played and recorded for the role of Bill Clinton in HarryPotter2875's President Special. He didn't know Zander took the role until the video was published on YouTube. *Mat4yo coined the term "chisel" to mean "fine tune and reshape lyrics whilst keeping a similar idea to their intended meaning". Category:Actors Category:Rappers Category:Singers Category:Crews Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3